fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amirah Radial
|kanji = 太陽の王女輝き |rōmaji = Taiyō no Ōjo Kagayaki |color = lightblue |text = white |alias = Sun Witch (日魔女, Ni Tsu Majo) Xemx (獣, Kemono) The Golden Dragon (金竜, Kin Ryū) |name = Amirah Radial |race = Draconic Demon/Human Dragon |gender = Female |hair = Golden |age = Unknown (Presumably 500+) |eyes = Blue |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Palingenesis |occupation = Mage Enchanter |previous occupation= Dark Mage Lone Mage |team = Team Natsu |previous team = The Locked Five |partner = Mable |previous partner= Silver Mardine Azriel Verinin Gardial Frost Odin Iskra |blood type = AB- |base of operations = Fairy Tail Building |status = Active |relatives = Sulwyn (Foster Father) |magic = Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Unison Raid Concealment Magic Solar Dusk Dragon Mode Dragon Force Gale Solar Dragon Mode |weapons = Draconic Jade }} Amirah Radial (太陽の王女輝き, Taiyō no Ōjo Kagayaki lit. Princess of the Sun) is a Draconic Demon, but was born/made with more Human than Demon, ultimately making her 2/3 Human and only 1/3 Demon. Due to Amirah's more humane side, she has more compassion, and is unable to take on a demonic form. Instead, she is able to transform into a dragon due to her overuse of dragon slayer magic, until she had her magic stripped away during the . It wasn't until she uncovered the Draconic Jade that she was able to regain her dragon form, although only under certain circumstances at first. In that form, she is known as Xemx (獣, Kemono, lit. Beast), and in both her human and dragon form, she is known as The Golden Dragon (金竜, Kin Ryū). Amirah and the rest of her companions eventually all found their way to the same guild under different circumstances, until her defection from Palingenesis, causing a huge rift between her and her former friends, more importantly Silver Mardine, whom was her best friend for centuries, and was around the time that the story line of Fairy Tail: Gates started. Appearance Amirah is the youngest of her cadre—despite Frost Odin's young appearance—and being over five hundred years old, with the appearance of an eighteen year old. Amirah has long pure golden hair down to her butt with natural white mixed into it like highlights. Her eyes are a bright clear blue. She also has some kind of ancient rune mark on her neck. And unlike her brethren, she doesn't have the capability to access a demon form, but can instead turn into a dragon. Amirah typically wears a yellow tube top with a short white skirt, and white converse shoes. She also wears silver bangles and silver hoop earrings. But as most other times, she'll be seen having a dark blue midnight hooded cloak with light blue edges, and a golden leaf clasp. Underneath she'll either be wearing her normal attire or a pink tank top, gold skirt, and white vest sporting golden buttons. A stark contrast to her dark colored cloak. As a dragon, Amirah is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in golden, sharp, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, silver markings. Her lower body, specifically her chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are darker golden in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Amirah has a triangular head with a pair of long wavy horns, narrowed eyes with golden scleras (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring her dark, cat-slit pupils) and smaller wavy horns protruding from the sides of her face. Amirah has a long and slender neck with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Her large bony, scaly, wings resemble a bat's, with rippled rips, that fade into feathers near the bottom, making her flight even faster. The scales disappear at the end of Amirah's long slender tail, which, in itself, ends in a sharp spade-like shape towards the tip. There was a point in time when Amirah wore bandages on her arms, legs, and neck, concealing her skin from view. The reason for doing so was the result of her inner beast and body rejecting the Draconic Jade that was infused with her body. It caused silver markings to appear all over her body, the sides of her face being the only part with visible markings. The more times Amirah transforms into a dragon, the more the beast side starts to consume her soul. As a result, whenever she uses her dragon slayer magic, Amirah's right eye gains a cat-slit pupil with a golden sclera, showing that her body is slowly being consumed by her beast. Personality Amirah's colors are those of an optimistic person. She normally tries to cheer up her friends that she finds down in the dumps or will sometimes try to comfort them. She became somewhat of a motherly figure to Frost Odin during their time together—before they got split. At times though, she can be very snarky and leave snide sarcastic remarks without any care. This manner sometimes hurts the people she cares about emotionally. But due to her demon side, she lacks a high percentage of empathy and doesn't realize how she hurts them or who she hurts. Luckily, she now has friends to point that out to her. Amirah can come off as rough, mean, wicked, and not caring about anything. But when people really get to her and warm up to her heart, she can quickly become nice and warm up to them. And unlike most girls, she can get a bit vulgar when she looses her temper or gets really heated up—which can happen often. Showing greatly, how she is very impatient at times and is not one to try and keep peace. Amirah often times enjoys others squabbles and drama, and will often sit back to watch the show when she knows that she should probably do something to stop it from escalating. She can't seem to keep her nose to herself and finds herself prying a lot, even when someone doesn't want to be bothered. She has a knack for getting onto people when she sees fit, and will nag people for her own benefits. When in a mood, especially is someone has pissed her off, she can turn quite ruthless and often Masochistic, enjoying watching others lust for violence, or enjoying watching two people fight each other, much to her enjoyment. History Around three hundred years ago, Amirah, along with some friends of hers, arrived onto Earthland when she was eighteen. Although its unknown if she was older previously. At first, she tried to ignore her demonic-human heritage and fit in with the community, but after a hundred years of doing so, she quickly became bored. Instead, she went off on a journey to try and bring some excitement into her life and ran into Silver Mardine—her long lost friend. He had Frost and Gardial with him, so they were re-united once more. With the exception of Ranzael and one other who they did not know the location of. During that time, Amirah started mentoring Frost, showing him how to control his feelings and learn how to see eye-to-eye with the humans ways. Silver disapproved of this but said nothing on the matter, Gardial was indifferent. However, their terrible influences soon began to wear down on Amirah's morals after another century due to her heavily suppressed demon side, and she too began to indulge in their behavior. Burning down villages, wreaking havoc onto towns. Frost didn't enjoy it, but took after her destructive behavior. After two centuries of this, Gardial was the first to split from the group, around the same time that Frost brought Iskra to join the group. Silver soon left and Amriah departed not long after to pursue a high dream of hers, promising Frost to return and take him with her. That never happened. Part of Amirah's dream came true, which she slowly worked her way up the hierarchy ladder and became ruler of a kingdom. The rest of it came true when she lead the kingdom into ruin for her amusement. Sulwyn ended up arriving and saw potential in her that he didn't want to destroy like he had originally intended. So instead, he ended up subduing her and taking Amriah to Zeref, where he sealed what was left of her demonic self and reversed her into the form of a three year old. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Gates |-| Main Storyline = Charthraxis Arc *Running from Fears *Draconic Jade *Golden Beast of the Mountains *Past Confrontations *Acidic Rain Powers and Abilities Magic Slayer Magic *'Solar Dragon Slayer Magic' (太陽の滅竜魔法, Taiyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and allows Amriah to take solar energy and solar power, and then compress them into various compact forms and release them beams from her mouth, or as orbs or disks from her hands and feet. This also allows her to essentially breathe and eat solar energy since its fire and light combined together. However, she can not eat just fire or light, but if someone combined those two, she would be able to eat it. This makes her impervious to most fire and light attacks to some degree. This type of Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user to transform the physiology of their body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Solar Dragon. With this magic, the user is also able to transform their body into solar rays, passing through the suns rays (or any form of light) which makes this form unusable at night time or within dark places. They can use this form to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if the user is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in solar form, they are then vulnerable to attack. Consequently, this Magic allows the user to both produce and control solar light/heat from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat to a great extent. A trait the Solar dragon slayer magic allows its user to do is absorb the suns rays to replenish their health or magic. However, they strictly can not replenish and attack nor defend at the same time, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. *'Dragon Force' (竜の力, Ryū no Chikara): greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Amirah access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances her physical prowess, making her far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts her overall Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed when Amirah entered this state through the use of Kallias Levaro's Light-Make: Ringula, her solar energy gained the ability to burn off offending Magic, even that of Silver's cell eating magic. Those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. **'Dusk Dragon Force' (影竜の力, Kage Ryū no Chikara): A more enhanced version of Amirah's regular dragon force. She gains the same strength and ability amplifications but on a much grander scale. Paired with her golden light, Amirah also becomes wreathed in shadows, a black shadow draconian like markings appearing on the sides of her face and arms. It boosts her dragon slayer magic tenfold and enhances its destructive abilities, as she is entering a mode to achieve this form and stats. **'Gale Dragon Force' (疾風竜の力, Kyōfū Ryū no Chikara): Another enhanced version of Amirah's dragon force, this one also allows Amirah to gain heightened physical prowess and prolong her stay in Gale Solar Dragon Mode. When she employs this spell, the normal intensifying golden heat surrounds her body along with a vortex of wind swirling around the solar flames. Her solar magic also gains more properties akin to that of flames instead of just light and heat combined. It also enhances the distance of her magic and she can perform longer spells. Light blue draconian markings appear on her face instead of golden ones when she uses this spell. Dual-Element Slayer Magic Modes *'Solar Dusk Dragon Mode' (モード太陽影竜, Mōdo Taiyō Kageryū): When Amirah is successful at absorbing and/or consuming shadows from an external source, she is able to enter Solar Dusk Dragon Mode. This mode enhances Amirah's overall attack power as well as grant her a new set of spells much more advanced and powerful than her regular slayer spells as this kind of magic now employs both solar (fire and heat) along with shadows. Although both elements seem to contradict each other, that's what makes it all the more powerful once Amirah can access this form. She is also able to continue consuming small amounts of shadows in order to prolong the effects of this mode. *'Gale Solar Dragon Mode' (モード疾風太陽竜, Mōdo Kyōfū Taiyōryū): This ability so far has only been achieved and mastered by Amirah. She is able to access this form by consuming and/or absorbing wind or air from an external source and incorporating it with her magic power. This form is more advanced that her Solar Dusk Dragon Mode and thus is more taxing on her mind and body. In order to be able to consume wind, Amirah has to be at her peak power with her solar magic and be able to open her core and essentially let the wind and air flow directly into her magical core by consuming it. Once Amirah is in this form, her speed, agility, and reflexes are noticeably enhanced. This allows her to use heat and wind to make the wind hotter and the wind also enhances the distance of her attacks as well. She can also "eat" small bits of more wind to prolong her stay in the mode. Supportive Slayer Magic *'Solar Drive' (太陽ラドラ, Sōrā Doraibu): This move is used with caution as it takes a huge amount of magical energy in order to enhance the user's offensive attacks. It's where the user's heat is fused with their bloodstream and the adrenaline they're experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and magical energy, increasing the Strength, Speed, and potential they possesses tenfold. Users enter a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. They are also cloaked in intense golden heat. While in this state, a Solar Dragon Slayer demonstrates heightened reflexes as it amplifies their solar dragon slayer magic without exhausting themselves. Visually, this causes a large amount of golden heat energy to emit from all parts of their body. **'Solar Dusk Drive' (太陽影れドラ, Taiyō Kage Doraibu): Pretty much the same as Solar Drive but enhances the user's shadow magic as well when they've entered the Solar Dusk Mode. It also bathes the user in wreathes of golden hot black shadows, encasing them in darkness and contrasting yet blending well with the solar energy radiating form her body when the spell is used. **'Gale Solar Drive' (強風太陽前進, Kyōfū Taiyō Doraibu): Just like Amirah's Solar Dusk Drive, this allows Amirah to enter a dual-element version of her Solar Drive. When in this form, she still retains her blazing golden aura but with light blue slices of wind spinning around her body. Regular Magic *'Concealment Magic' (隱藏魔術, Inpei Majikku): With this magic, Amirah is able to conceal different physical attributes of her body, masking it. She mainly uses it to hide her draconic-demon characteristics: the horns, scaly parts, tail, and claws. Masking her to look like an ordinary human. Although because of her amnesia, she has no idea that she's even using her magic to do so. Her subconscious mind holding up the magic on its own in an effort to subconsciously protect her. **'Unnamed Concealment Spell': Allows Amirah to conceal whatever part of her body that she wants hidden. A much more advanced form of regular concealment magic. Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Smell: Even though Amirah doesn't have the demon sense of smell like her brethren, she has her dragon slayer attributes and can even rival Frost's sense of smell. She can smell over greatly long distance and can even pick up a scent over water, wether by boat or someone swimming. In her dragon form, the smell is even more enhanced than it already is. Immense Durability: Amirah can withstand even the most brutal of beatings. She is very durable in terms of fighting, that she was able to stand when hit with five of Natsu's dragon slayer secret art spells. People say she has a thick skull, which is literal at times. As when she got her head forcibly rammed into the concrete while someone pushed her head down as they fell from the sky. After the impact, she just stood up, cracked her neck and complained of getting a migraine later on. But if she's not careful, she can get easily knocked out with the right punches. Enhanced Reflexes: His nimble agility enables him to evade fast and short ranges of power. This was shown to the fullest extent when he managed to dodge Erza and Natsu both coming at her in full force of up close combat with fiery fists and close sword jabs. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She's not a master in this skill, but does very well when she can not use her magic. Enhanced Hearing: Due to her dragon slayer abilities, her hearing can rival that of a tracking predator. She can hear over vast distances and tune her hearing to either listen more or listen less. Having the ability to close off her inner ear when she doesn't want to hear far away things, or needs to concentrate. Shape-Shifting: 500 years ago, Amirah slaughtered, and bathed in the blood, of so many dragons, she was transformed. As a last attempt so save her humanity, Sulwyn performed Dragon Soul Seal and concealed his soul and magic power with Amirah's, creating an antibody that prevented her from turning into a dragon anymore. However, after accessing the Draconic Jade, it weakened Sulwyn's soul, allowing her to once again freely access her dragon form. Magical Attributes Dragon Form Xemx: Was the name people feared and called her when Amirah was in a dragon form. Due to killing hundreds of dragons during her 300+ years of living, Amirah greatly overused her magic and can now transform into a glittering golden dragon with silver scale linings, much like Acnologia. Her Draconic-Demon side enhancing her destructive power. *'Flight': As a Dragon, Amirah possesses the ability to fly, using her large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below her. Equipment Draconic Jade *'Draconic Jade' (竜の玉, Ryū no Tama): Relationships Frost Odin Ever since she's met with Frost, she's always been a sort of motherly figure in his life. Talking to him and making sure he was alright, even though she fully knows his capability. Out of their whole group, she was the only one who seemed to care about him, where as the others could honestly care less. When Amirah eventually had to leave the group, she did so to fulfill her own ambitions and indirectly protect Frost at the same time. Before leaving, she entrusted Gardial with Frost's care, only to come back a century later and learn that he was the first to leave and Frost was no where to be found. She always played a sort of leadership role and Amirah valued his opinions. Gardial During the time when their Cadre was still together, Amirah never truly liked nor disliked Gardial. He always had this sort of mystery air to him, as if you never truly knew what he was doing even if he told you. For a couple of times, Amriah got weird feels from him, but she did in fact trust him over Silver at the time, who acted very immature during those first two centuries. While her and Gardial never really got along, they did seem to enjoy each others company and respect each others silence at times. Silver Mardine For a while there, Silver was a sort of brotherly figure to Amirah, despite the fact that he did act immature dozens of times. They mostly played around and play fought with each other. Although they trusted each other very deeply and would follow each other to the ends of the earth. However, after Amirah left, he changed over the centuries and she found him again, she didn't like what she saw and was distraught and left. After being raised and abandoned by Sulwyn, her and Silver found each other again and remained close until Amirah broke away from Palingenesis. She still longs for him sometimes. Quotes *(To Natsu about Frost Odin) "Please give him the future he deserves. Give him friends who wont turn away at his heritage. And give him a home. Because heaven knows I can't provide that." *(To Gardial one last time) "The old times are over. That adventure was long long ago. I'm sorry, but we've both changed, time for this ride to stop." *(To Lucy) "Thank you so much for giving me the time of my life. You've meant so much to me these past months. Thank you." *(Amirah to Silver Mardine) "You've changed, did you know that? No, you probably didn't. Here's a mirror and take a nice long look and let me know whether you like what you see or not." *(To Sting and Natsu) "Come on! The day's not over yet. Hurry up!" *(To Gardial about his lack of motivation) "Man, you've got it easy don't you? You've always been lazy.." *(To Lucy and Erza about Charthraxis) "He took something you both equally loved very much. I'm sorry for that. And I will help you." *(To Rogue about Mable) "I will never see her again. It's my fault alone and this guilt will burden me to the end." Trivia *From 500 years in the past, Amirah was the first Dragon Slayer to be taught Solar Dragon Slayer Magic by Sulwyn, the first ever Solar Dragon. *In Arabic, Amirah means "Princess". *Amirah is most relaxed when she's cloud watching, or laying under the sun on rooftops. *She prefers ketchup with her rice. *Amirah has mentioned that when she gets nightmares, she is not able to use her power to her full potential. *Amirah's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Solar Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Force Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lost Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias